kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuroto Dan
Prototype Counterpart |type = Mysterious (Ghost) Anti-Hero (Former) Villain (Current) (Ex-Aid) |label = Kamen Rider Genm |label2 = Kamen Rider Genm |complex2 = Gamer Driver = Kamen Rider Genm Action Gamer Level 2 |-| Buggle Driver = Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X }} is the CEO of Genm Corp. He is also the true identity of , also colloquially known as the . History Past 16 years ago, Kuroto had met the 8 year old Emu which was related to his ability to transform without the need of surgery. The entire detail is yet to be known. Kuroto has been CEO of Genm Corp. for at least five years. He was present during the beginning of Zero Day, when the Bugster emerged from the glitches in ten of the games his company was developing. Working with the Ministry of Health, Kuroto helped design the Gashats and Gamer Driver as a countermeasure to the Bugster, managing to keep Zero Day hidden from the public eye. During Zero Day, Kuroto assigned the CR Radiologist at that time, Taiga Hanaya, to become the first Doctor rider, giving him the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat and also a Gamer Driver. However, upon his defeat to Graphite, Taiga left CR, and left his Gashat and Gamer Driver as well. Two years later Kuroto was confronted by Kiriya Kujo, a coroner who had found out about Zero Day. Kiriya was given a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat in exchange for his silence. Second Bugster Outbreak Five years after Zero Day, Genm Corp. had finally completed one of the ten games, Mighty Action X. At the press release, the Salty Bugster emerged from Sota Suyama. The Bugster was defeated by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Soon after the incident, Kuroto met with Kyotaro Hinata. Hinata thanked Kuroto for providing the Driver and Gashats. Kuroto responded humbly before asking how the incident was covered up. Sometime later, Kuroto appeared as Genm to interrupt Ex-Aid and Brave's fight against Aranbura. He attacked the two riders, allowing the Bugster virus to escape. After the incident, he was approached by Taiga Hanaya, who had been the rider during the first outbreak. After receiving large piles of cash, Kuroto gave Taiga a new Driver, along with the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat. Kuroto was confronted by Hiiro Kagami soon after CR learned that Taiga was a Rider again. Kuroto acknowledged the incident that cost Taiga his medical license, but defended his decision, saying that Taiga was both compatible and capable. Kuroto came to CR later to apologize, claiming that he underestimated Taiga and didn't predict the latter would take Emu's Gashat. He assured Hiiro that there would be more Gashats ready within a few days. He interrupted Brave and Snipe's fight as Genm, depleting their Rider Gauges. After Ex-Aid and Lazer defeated the Motors Bugster, he finished the monster off to prevent Lazer from getting a sample to study. Using the Shakariki Sports Gashat, he upgraded to Sports Action Gamer Level 3, taking out Ex-Aid and Lazer with one move. Encountering Ghost Without speaking a word, he arrives already transformed into Level 2 as Deep Specter and Necrom are fighting a group of Gamma Commandos and Superiors. He joins in fighting the Gamma, summoning his bike with the Shakariki Sports Gashat before performing a Critical Strike finisher to clear away the Gamma, immediately riding away. For unknown reasons, he stands holding the Shakariki Sports Gashat while looking upon the city during a lightning storm. Later, he triggers the Gashat and a purple digital circle expands from him, but it and the Gashat are pulled into a Gamma Hole resembling a Great Eye interface. When Ayumu steps out holding the Gashat, Genm tries taking it back, but is interrupted by Makoto and Alain, recognizing him from earlier. He fights Specter and Necrom using the Gashacon Bugvisor, disappearing when they counter with the Gan Gun Hand and Catcher. The sketch Ayumu drew of Genm later leads Ghost to mistakenly attack the near-identical Ex-Aid when the Rider tries saving Ayumu from a group of Bugster Viruses and retrieve the Shakiriki Sports Gashat, but a sudden attack by Genm shows Ghost his mistake. The attack knocked away the Gashat, which he takes back before fading into thin air. Genm's True Identity Dan calls Poppi Pipopapo and informs her that the newly-developed Gashats have all stolen by a hooded man. Dan also secretly informs Taiga and Kiriya, giving them the special stethoscope. Dan is later seen on Robots Collabos location, already transformed as Genm Level 2 before changing into Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Thanks to his interference, Robots Collabos is able to flee. He himself also successfully vanished. Dan is later seen in CR and gives a proper welcome to Emu. He asks Emu if he knows who Genm really is, and Asuna claims that the thief is Genm. After witnessing Emu quarreling with Hiiro, Dan gives chase to Emu, who fled to a helipad. There, Dan tried to comfort Emu by saying that it's only natural for a doctor to have a desire to save the patient. But, he agreed with Hiiro, since the man is responsible for the stolen Gashat. He then compares Emu to a crystal, that once shattered by a malicious patient, it won't able to shine ever again. However, Emu still persisted with his idealism and left, stating that he'll regret the day he can't save a patient, much to Dan's astonishment. Deciding to teach Emu a lesson, Dan transformed into Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 and with Robots Collabos, they able to beat Brave Level 2 and Lazer Level 1. The thief soon joins as Emu asking Genm why did he attack the doctors, he states that he might refer to the thief. The thief later turns out to be Graphite, and this enrages Snipe as they collide with each other, ended in Snipe's defeat. Genm soon provokes Emu that his idealism didn't work on a real battlefield, and also survival for the fittest. Finally, Emu snapped and transformed into Ex-Aid Level 2. Ex-Aid successfully beat Robots Collabos using Mighty Critical Finish and claims the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat in the process. Ex-Aid then changed into Robot Action Gamer Level 3 and successfully beat Genm using Gekitotsu Critical Strike. Genm then retreats, while Ex-Aid roared in rage. As Dan staggers, he reverts to Level 2. Dan cancels his transformation and covers his face. Graphite asked if he was afraid of Emu. Dan then shows a psychotic smile as he said that only his genius is the one thing who he feared. Parad then christened Dan as Kamen Rider Genm, as Dan showed an evil grin. Collecting data for the Ultimate Game As the Beat Collabos Bugster is fighting Ex-Aid and Brave, Graphite enters to try and defeat the Riders. Dan, who is watching from afar chooses to transform into Genm for the first time on screen and tells Graphite to retreat with the Bugster, which Graphite begrudgingly does, after which Dan himself proceeds to escape. As Emu and Hiiro extract the Collabos Bugsters from Yoshio Okada, Dan intervenes and fights off both Emu and Hiiro as Sports Gamer Level 3, allowing the Bugsters to escape. When Hiiro later tries fighting the Chambara Collabos Bugster, Dan steps in again and fights Brave Level 2 which gives Emu and Kiriya enough time to obtain the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. Dan then fights Kiriya as the now Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 after having his identity exposed. After some fighting, Dan is defeated by Lazer's Giri Giri Critical Finish, but Parad appears and creates a protective barrier to allow Dan to escape and fool Emu and Hiiro by pretending to have been the Black Ex-Aid. When Parad later comes to give Dan back his Gamer Driver and Proto-Mighty Action X Gashat, Dan concludes that no one will ever believe Kiriya now. While sitting in his office, Parad warns Dan that while the Proto Gashats have great potential, prolonged use will damage his body. A moment later, Dan receives a call from Kiriya Kujo. The next day, Dan confronts Kiriya under a bridge, denying he knows anything about Parad before the two proceed to fight as Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 and Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 respectively. The two are evenly matched and even after colliding with their respective Critical Finishers, do not revert to human form. When Kiriya questions why Dan helps the Bugster, Dan says that he does it to figure out why the Bugsters came into their world and developed the Gamer Drivers and Rider Gashats to help doing so. Dan then brings up the fact that to use the Gamer Drivers, one had to undergo a compatibility surgery, and like Kiriya, had done so to become a Kamen Rider. When Kiriya questioned why Dan is mentioning this now, Dan proceeds to hint to Kiriya that one of the Kamen Riders has not received the compatibility surgery, which Kiriya quickly identifies as Emu Hojo. Genm Identity Revelation After revealing himself to the other Riders, Dan revealed that there was a large amount of people infected with the Bugster virus, pointing out that no-one knows when a break-out might happen. He then challenges the other Riders to save those people with the ten Gashats, saying that it was up to them whether they will be saved or not before shooting them with the Gashacon Bugvisor to make his escape. Other Events "Tricks": Virtual Operations Kuroto Dan calls Poppi Pipopapo and orders her to record Emu's specs using his specialized VR for later use. After a point of time, Kuroto Dan visits CR, only to be intercepted by Taiga Hanaya, who demanded him to simulate him by using the VR. Dan actually wants to record Emu's specs again, but Taiga had confiscated Emu's Gashat beforehands. Disappointed, Dan prepares to leave, only to be threatened by Taiga to expose the Protoype Gashats responsible for the Zero Day incident to the public. Leaving him with no choice, Dan finally simulates Taiga, but only once. After the simulation ends, Taiga asks him to give the data later and to relay his rematch acceptance challenge to Emu before he left, leaving Dan speechless. As Kuroto Dan visits CR again, Hiiro had been waiting for him in front of the CR Lift. Hiiro demands Dan to simulate him because he can't accept his defeat to Genm. As Hiiro asks what Gashat did Genm use, Dan says that Genm uses the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, which basically had the same ability perimeter as Ex-Aid. Hearing this, Hiiro became flustered and demanded Dan to simulate him right now. Dan finally agrees to simulate Hiiro. At the simulation, Dan changes the enemy to Genm and sets the difficulties to Easy (presumably to hinder him for leaking Genm's true power to Hiiro). After the simulation ends, Dan decided to refuse recording Hiiro's data for his own good before he left. While Kiriya is recovering from his injuries late at night in the hospital, Dan forces him to use the VR and simulate him while he is unconscious. He then orders Kiriya to transform in order to collect his data, and stated that the simulation is a game he created, which allows no escape from him. However, Kiriya thinks he is lying, but had no choice but to listen to Dan's commands. Dan then for unknown reasons, controls Kiriya's movements to transform into Level 1 and Level 2, while threatening that he will let him pay the price of knowing his identity. After that, he takes the Bakusou Bike Gashat out of Kiriya's Gamer Driver and inserted it into the Kimewaza Slot Holder, thus activating the finisher. However, during this time, he did not sit onto Lazer, causing Lazer to accelerate uncontrollably on his own and crashing into a wall, ending the simulation. Before he left, he threatens Kiriya to stay away from him, causing him to tremble in fear. After a point of time from simulating Kiriya, Dan was by himself at his office late at night. He then decided to use the VR on himself and plugged his Proto Mighty Action X Gashat in the simulation device, thus starting the simulation. At the simulation, he was surprised to find out Graphite was there as well. He then questions Graphite about him almost spoiling his identity as Genm, which the latter replied that no one cares about that. Dan then gets upset and holds his equipment up, which leads Graphite to be confused. He then transforms into Kamen Rider Genm Level 1 and Level 2. After that, he pulls his Gashat out, plugged it into his Kimewaza Slot Holder and presses the switch, ready to activate his Critical Strike finisher. Graphite questions him if he is serious about this, which the latter replied he definitely is. He presses the switch again, activates his finisher, and defeats Graphite, ending the simulation. Returning back to his office, while he pulled the Gashat out of the simulation device, he laughed madly and stated that no one will interfere in his way. He claimed that he will create the ultimate game. The chapter then ends with him holding the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat in front of the Mighty Action X poster. Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Personality To the people of CR he appears to be a polite and humble man, who despite having a sense of sympathy and compassion, makes decisions that are of questionable morality though are in some ways practical. But behind closed doors, Kuroto's real self is shown to be a psychotic and heartless narcissist, who believes that survival of the fittest is the only thing that matters in battle. Adding to the CEO's already demented behavior is his cold-blooded and murderous side and ruthless determination, which is demonstrated by the fact that Kuroto is willing to kill anyone who hinders his goals regardless of whether they are humans or Bugsters. Kuroto states that his true goal is to make the 'ultimate game', where the user can't die regardless of the damage taken. Apparently, he has succeed this goal by taking the data of his 'Game Over' after he failed to kill a patient, showing that his mind is beyond sanity. In spite of his ruthlessness and instability, Kuroto does have a sense of self-control and is extremely intelligent, allowing him to manipulate others and maintain his facade of a kind and caring individual for his own personal gain. Powers and Abilities As stated by him, Genm's parameters are the same as Ex-Aid's, so his overwhelming power didn't come from his equipment, but his own combat experience and ability. This is shown when he easily defeated some of the Ex-Aid Riders, even veterans like Taiga Hanaya, many times. He's even on par with Kamen Riders Specter and Necrom, even while the former is in his strongest form. ;Bicycle Proficiency : He is extremely skilled in bicycling, which allows him to effectively use his Sports Gamer bicycle as both a weapon and a transport to defeat a large group of Gamma Commandos and Superiors. ;Close Combat Skills : He has proven himself to be a formidable combatant, as he easily overwhelmed two Ghost Riders at once. ;Quick Retreat : Through unknown means, after he recovered his Shakariki Sports Gashat, he faded into thin air. This is also shown when he decided to save the Aranbura and Collabos Bugsters. ;Acquired Game Disease Immunity : As a result of a secret compatibility surgery not unlike the standard one for CR candidates, Kuroto Dan is immune to the Game Disease, and able to transform into a Kamen Rider. ;Death Cheating : When he stabbed the Gashacon Bugvisor into his emptied Rider Gauge, he gained the ability of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, allowing him to cheat his death for an unknown period. Levels *'Height': 181.0 cm. *'Weight': 137.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Genm's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. However, he has yet to actually use it in combat on screen, always taking a stronger form instead, as separating patients from their Bugster Unions isn't generally a priority of his (save for once). Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 2, 6, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Genm), Ex-Aid 8 - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Genm's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Since he is a pallete swap of Ex-Aid, he shares the same ability parameters with Ex-Aid. However, Genm relies on brute melee attacks and long-range shooting rather than the agility and evasion seen with Ex-Aid. This form has two finishers finishers: * : Genm performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * : **With the Sports Gamer (Rider Break): Genm strikes the enemy with the Sports Gamer. **Without the Sports Gamer (Rider Kick): Genm strikes the enemy with a flying kick. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 49, 50, Ex-Aid Episode 2, 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Brave), Ex-Aid 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer, Genm), Ex-Aid 7, 8, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage, Legend Gamer Stage), 11 - Level 3= Sports Action Gamer Level 3 *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 104.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever. In this form, the Sports Gamer bike combines with Genm, becoming part of his armor. With this, his chest is covered with the Raid Amplifier and Guard Amplifier, which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers. He is also equipped with the on his shoulders. All of Genm's stats are raised, placing him above any Riders at Level 2. It was the first instance of Level 3 to be used by a Rider. Genm usually prefer to use this form as it more powerful in combat. However, Upon Ex-Aid gaining the Shakariki Sports Gashat, this form is lost. This form's finisher is the : *Genm throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash *Genm empowers a Trick Flywheel and the Gashacon Bugvisor in Chainsaw Mode and charges towards the enemy to slash at them. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 4-8, 11 }} }} - Ganbarizing= These Forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - DoReMiFa Beat= Beat Action Gamer Level 3 is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat along with the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. - Jet Combat= Combat Action Gamer Level 3 is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Jet Combat Gashat along with the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. }} }} - Legend Rider= *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Genm's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Wizard, activated by inserting the Magic The Wizard Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is just Genm's regular Action Gamer Level 1 form with Kamen Rider Wizard's mask covering Genm's regular mask. - Level 2= Wizard Gamer Level 2 *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Genm's crossover form themed after Kamen Rider Wizard, activated by inserting the Magic The Wizard Gashat into the Gamer Driver, and pulling the lever. To differentiate Genm from Ex-Aid, Genm's base suit colors remain the same as that of Genm's default Action Gamer Level 2 form. }} }} }} - Buggle Driver= *'Height': 205.0cm *'Weight': 115.5kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 24.1t *'Kicking power': 30.2t *'Maximum jump height': 52.0m (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 2.5s is Genm's upgraded form, activated by inserting the Dangerous Zombie Gashat into the Buggle Driver. This form's stats are superior to any forms provided by the first 10 Gashats, include Hunter Action Gamer Level 5's. It only loses to Ex-Aid's Robot Action Gamer Level 3 in term of punching power. In this form, Genm's armor and helmet is reinforced with:http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ex-aid/rider/genmu_zombiegamer_levelx/ * : Genm's goggles that emit a special light to make an enemy's visual sensors malfunction and also induce hallucinations. * : A special device installed on Genm's helmet's white hair-like part. It stops the protection function incorporated in the enemy's Gamer Driver, which would automatically cancel a transformation to protect the damaged Rider. * : It doesn't only regulate Genm's internal heat, but can also inject a high temperature steam to overheat his enemies. * : A white protector installed on Genm's right chest, which maintains the state when Genm's Rider Gauge's at 0. * : Genm's Rider Gauge is shown cracked and always at 0, which never changes even when taking battle damage. * : Circular control devices attached to Genm's right shoulder and joint parts. It helps control Genm's output and can strengthen his physical ability beyond its limit. * : Genm's shoulder armor. It has spikes for protection, and can be used offensively to pierce the enemy's vital point with a charged spike and put them in a paralyzed state. Broken Goggles Illusion.png|An illusion casted by the Broken Goggles GenmZombie RG.png|The cracked, emptied Rider Gauge. After the transformation, the Rider briefly acts like a robotic zombie, before he regains his normal mentality. This form is shown to be extremely powerful, easily overwhelming a Level 3 Kamen Rider. It also seems to be able to nullify finishers targeting it, as Giri Giri Critical Finish slashes used against it turned into white dust and Genm himself is shown unharmed. Due to the Gashacon Bugvisor needed to form the Buggle Driver, Genm doesn't have a weapon of any sort to use in this form. This problem is fixed after Genm defeated Kamen Rider Lazer, taking his Gashacon Sparrow for his own personal use. This form has two finishers: * : Genm flies into the air, spins backwards rapidly to create an energy construct of a circular saw around his spinning body, and then flies into the target and kicks them. * : Genm creates multiple shadow zombies, glowing red and closing on the enemy. After they get close to the enemy enough, they explode in dark energy, causing a massive explosion. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 12-14 }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. *Bugster Buckle - additional buckle device When attached to the Gashacon Bugvisor to become the Buggle Driver. *Buggle Driver - Secondary Transformation device combined from the Gashacon Bugvisor and the Bugster Buckle. Weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor - Standard sidearm weapon. *Gashacon Sparrow - Zombie Gamer Level X's weapon taken from Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 *Trick Flywheels - Sports Action Gamer Level 3's personal weapons Vehicles *Sports Gamer - Genm's Level 3 Rider Machine summoned by the Shakariki Sports Gashat. *Kamen Rider Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 - Lazer's Rider Machine Mode that Genm can use to ride. Relationship *CR: **Emu Hojo: Emu respects him and see him as a good man. Although Dan helps him in his civilian form, Dan acts hostile/even murderous to him as Genm. However, Emu is oblivious of this fact until Dan reveals himself to the Riders once his battle data gathering has been completed. Turns out, Kuroto have met Emu 16 years ago around the same time when Emu had an unknown illness and placed in a special surgery held by Kyotaro Hinata. **Asuna Karino/Poppi Pipopapo: Asuna affectionately calls Dan as and greatly respects him. Dan in return also trusts Poppi for information regarding Gashats and the CR in his civilian form. Apparently, Poppi soon learns she was just a pawn to Dan when he reveals himself to Riders that he is Genm, after he gathered enough battle data for his next plan. **Hiiro Kagami: They didn't interact much, but Hiiro shows some respect to him, although is somehow dubious of Dan's behavior, until Dan reveals himself to the Riders being Genm all along once his battle data gathering has been completed. **Kiriya Kujo: Kiriya saw Dan as his nemesis after he saw Dan's transformation into Genm. Dan however outsmarts him with Parad's help. Kiriya's hatred grows even further after that incident, even blackmailing him just to vent his anger. Strangely enough however, he claims that he's committing all these actions to find out the truth of how the Bugsters came to the real world, not unlike Kiriya's search for the truth behind the Bugsters. Unfortunately, Kiriya was too late to notice and stop Dan's next move, after Dan finally reveals himself to the Riders once his battle data gathering has been completed. As Kiriya is a greater threat to Dan for his meddling, he then murdered Kiriya as Genm Zombie Gamer and stole his Gashacon Sparrow for his own personal use. **Taiga Hanaya: Taiga mocks him because of Dan's laid-back behavior in civilian form. Although, Dan paid him no heed, even when Taiga bought his Gamer Driver back. Dan states that his Rider skills are undeniable despite how dangerous he is. Once Dan reveals himself to the Riders after he gathered enough battle data from Snipe and other Riders' battle, Taiga finally found out that he's being used by Dan. *Ministry of Health: **Kyotaro Hinata: Dan helped Kyotaro in the Gamer Driver and Gashat development. As such, they seem to be on good terms, until Kuroto reveal his true color to the four doctor Kamen Riders once he completed his first evil plan. *Bugsters: **Graphite: Dan seems to see Graphite as a tool for his goals, Graphite in return didn't like Dan either. **Parad: Dan is often helped by Parad regardless of his mission as Genm. Parad also noted that Dan's necessary for his plan. *Masamune Dan: His father and the first CEO of Genm Corp before Kuroto. His relationship with his father remained unknown. Behind The Scenes Portrayal Kuroto Dan is portrayed by As Kamen Rider Genm, his suit actor is in Level 1 and in Level 2, his bike action suit actor is . Notes *Kuroto's English name was spelt as DAN KUROTO on Toei's official website.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ex-aid/story/1208789_2606.html This is most likely a romanization error, as Japanese names tend to place the last name first, while for their romanized names it is the other way around. *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' is a game & doctor themed series; although Kuroto is a CEO of a game company, his actor is a licensed pharmacist in real life. *His Level 1 and Level 2 suits are recolors of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Level 1 and Level 2 suits. **As this is a gaming themed Rider series, the recolor is a reference to palette swap characters often seen in Fighting games, which is one of the motifs of Ex-Aid. *He follows both the dark Kamen Rider trope and the evil counterpart trope, which are common respectively in the Kamen Rider Series and in video games. *Genm is the first Kamen Rider that is not the protagonist to debut in the previous series. *He is the first Rider to have a bicycle as his main Rider Machine, unlike previous one-time bicycle users, Beast and Double. **His Sports Action Gamer Level 3 is similar to Specter Houdini Damashii as well as Drive Type Tridoron, as all of these forms are made from the combination of the Kamen Rider and his Rider Machine. **His Rider Machine and Level 3 form are colored neon pink and green, which are strangely enough the same as Ex-Aid's base colors. Ironically, Ex-Aid acquired Shakariki Sports Gashat after Genm defeat,and use the said gashat on the next episode. *Original scans showed Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3 wearing blinkers. *Despite being a prototype, he is able to beat Ex-Aid. This makes him similar to from whose prototype status is revealed some episodes after his introduction. **Since the prototype Gashats caused users to behave increasingly erratic from using them, the prototype and the stabilized Gashats may share a similar nature to Gaia Memories used by the Dopants and W Riders respectively. *Dangerous Zombie is a survival horror game which features Zombies, this pays homage to other games such as Resident Evil and Dead Rising, where the zombies are people who are infected with a virus. Therefore, it's likely zombies in Dangerous Zombie are infected peoples too. **If proven true, Zombie Gamer is likely a reference on Genm's status of "being infected by the Bugster Virus and turned into a zombie". Additionally, these characteristics are likely based on some researcher characters in Resident Evil, such as William Birkin and Carla Radames. As all of them are ultimately succumbed to a virus that had been discovered before. ***However, Kuroto himself shares a similar role as the infamous villain from Resident Evil series, Albert Wesker, both originally started as a comrade, but revealed to be a manipulative antagonist who secretly using the heroes they allied to gather more battle data. Until all of the data has been gathered completely, the time has come to reveal their true colors to the heroes in front of them, and no longer have use for them to stage their next plan, as well as currently being powered by their respective controlled viruses in recent chapters. ***Zombie Gamer's debut and Lazer's defeat on Gemn in Christmas is likely to pay homage to how Carla Radames impersonate as a ally to Chris Redfield and annihilated his subordinates at Christmas Eve in Resident Evil 6. **Zombie Gamer Level X, is also a nod to the [[w:c:metroid:X Parasites|'X' Parasites]] from Metroid Fusion, due to their natures as viruses similar to the Bugsters. **Zombie Gamer's red and blue colored eyes could be a reference to the use of 3D in horror movies in the 80s, such as Friday the 13th Part III ''and ''Amityvile 3-D Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Genm using the Buggle Driver to access his upgrade form (Zombie Gamer Level X) is very similar to Takatora Kureshima and Kaito Kumon when they both transform into Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms and Baron Lemon Energy Arms respectively by using Genesis Driver and Takeru Tenkuji when he transforms into Ghost Grateful Damashii by using Eyecon Driver G. **Unlike the other Riders, however, the transformation device has no relation to its predecessor like the Sengoku and Genesis Drivers, nor is it related to the system from which the Eyecon Driver G is derived. ***The transformation to Zombie Gamer also stands out in appearance as there's no transition like Level 1(lacking a rear-facing face), and the armor and undersuit design has a marked difference from the Riders in Level 2. **The way the Gashat is slotted into the Buggle Driver and the mixture of black and white colors is similar to Kamen Rider Double's FangJoker form. **Genm's Zombie Gamer Level X is quite similar to Mashin Chaser's design, as well as spikes like Kamen Rider Double FangJoker. **Genm Zombie Gamer also has bichromatic eyes, probably a homage of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX which debuted later *Kuroto Dan is similar to Takatora Kureshima, in which both of them are top executives of their respective corporations who became Riders and are one of the strongest fighters among the Kamen Riders of their respective series. However, his personality has more similarities to Tenjuro Banno and Mitsuzane Kureshima (in the Over Lord and Forbidden Fruit sagas), in which he would ally with nonhuman enemies, deceive the protagonist, and try to eliminate Riders who he deems to be threats to his goals. **But his role is more like Kamen Rider Kabuki's role as an apparent ally to the heroic Kamen Riders who is secretly the antagonist, though only Kuroto's untransformed form is paraded as an ally while both Kabuki's human and Oni forms were falsely presented as good. **In addition, he is rather similar to Kyoji Murakami from Kamen Rider 555. As CEOs of their respective companies who have connections with their series' villains. Appearances References Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Leader Category:Rider Creator Category:Antivillains Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains